


Can Something Be Arranged?

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes two drinks for her to ask the question that's been on her mind for <i>months.</i> Is sex different in dreams?</p><p> </p><p>Based on the prompt: <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/18462.html?thread=43148830#t43148830">Out of the blue, Ariadne asks what sex in dreams is like and if it's all that different from sex in reality. Arthur offers to show her (so that she can compare and contrast)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Something Be Arranged?

Months after the Fischer job, it was safe enough for the old team to get together for another complicated job that Eames had. He tended to bounce from one team to the next; a forger wasn't always necessary, after all. He had plenty of other abilities in dream share and in various underworld groups, so he didn't _have_ to work in dream share if he didn't want to. It was generally hard to find him by phone because he burned through numbers faster than contacts, but there were always a few names he thought were worth saving.

"To a job well done," Eames toasted, grinning at Arthur and Ariadne. He had offered to buy them drinks once the job was done, and came through on the offer. He had an early flight out of Johannesburg, so he couldn't stay for more than two rounds. Though Arthur generally didn't stay in bars drinking with coworkers, he stayed with Ariadne even after Eames left.

It took two drinks for Ariadne to ask Arthur the question that was on her mind for _months._ "Is sex different in dreams?"

Arthur choked on his drink and stared at her. "You're drunk."

"Yes. No," she corrected quickly, grinning at his incredulity. "Tipsy, really. Only just drunk enough to not care that you might think I'm a perv for thinking of that question. So? Is it?"

"Why didn't you ask Eames?"

"Because he'd never let me live it down and he'd make rude comments and ask if I'd like a demonstration, which I don't think I should do right now since I'm really tipsy." Ariadne blinked at Arthur's expression. "That sounded perfectly logical in my head."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "I think I got the point of that," he told her dryly. "Are you asking if I've ever done it?"

"I think it's a logical conclusion, isn't it? Any technology ultimately becomes a tool for porn. Look at the internet."

"ARPA designers certainly couldn't have planned how that turned out," Arthur agreed with a laugh. He finished his gin and tonic and gave Ariadne a slow smile. "Why did you really ask me that question, Ariadne?"

"Haven't you wondered? I have." She felt her cheeks warm, and she knew she was giving Arthur a sloppy smile. She was just drunk enough not to care. "Kind of a lot, actually," she admitted, and watched his smile widen a fraction.

"Well, then," he began, reaching out to touch her hand lightly. The tips of his fingers curled around her wrist; it wasn't a sensual touch at all, but Ariadne's breath still caught. "At the risk of sounding like I'm taking advantage, I think you need to experiment on that."

"You mean asking someone that's done it? I'm trying to."

"You can only answer that question truthfully for yourself. And that means you need to do both with the same person. You'd never be able to tell the difference otherwise." His fingers ran slowly along the inside of her wrist, and his smile was something close to a smirk. He knew what her response was, damn it all.

"You're going to show me," Ariadne said, her voice a statement rather than a question.

"If you're okay with that," Arthur agreed. His eyes were glittering in the half light of the bar, and she couldn't help but think he was a little excited by the prospect.

Ariadne remembered the stolen kiss during the Fischer job. She hadn't been able to forget it. Maybe he hadn't, either.

"Can something be arranged?" she asked, a challenge in her voice.

Arthur always did well with challenges. "Of course it can. Let's go."

***

The room was nondescript, but the decor wasn't the point of going under. "Dreams can be different," Arthur said, leading Ariadne into the bedroom. "It depends on whether you want it to conform to real world physics or not." He had a knowing smile on his face. "How close to reality do you want this to be?"

Ariadne took in Arthur's grin. "Break reality," she said with a smile. "Show me what dreams can really do."

Arthur kissed her, long and deep, his tongue sliding into her mouth. It felt as though his hands were on her bare skin, though she still had on her sweater and blouse. There was one on a breast, one sliding down her back and a pair of hands cupping her ass to lift her up toward his mouth. "Um... Arthur?" she asked uncertainly as he nuzzled and kissed her jaw. "Do you have four arms now?"

He chuckled. "Feels that way, doesn't it?" He sucked at the skin of her neck, lips curled into a smile. "Dreams are interesting if you want them to be. Sensation can be multiplied." He pushed at her sweater, sliding it from her shoulders. "You can skip foreplay if you like, or magnify it." Ariadne gasped as a flood of pure desire shot through her, her panties getting soaked in an instant. "Though it might feel like cheating."

Ariadne held onto Arthur's arms, fingers digging in deep as she tried to will her heart to slow down. "What do you call it?" she asked, feeling as though her legs were going to buckle beneath her. Arthur slipped a hand inside her corduroys, which were suddenly loose and unzipped. "Oh, God," she moaned, feeling the contact of his fingers against her slippery clit. It was intense, and she clung to him for balance. "That feels..."

"You tell me," he said, holding her close as he worked her into a frenzy. "Is this cheating?"

"Foreplay," she gasped, pressing her face against his chest. "That feels so good," she told him.

"I'd thought you'd like this," Arthur murmured, pressing his fingers a bit harder against her. It was just enough to make her come with a strangled cry.

"You'd thought about this?" she asked, looking up once she was able to process his words.

"Maybe more than I should have," he admitted, pushing the rest of her clothes out of the way. "Care to continue the experiment, then?"

"You mean wake up and do that again?"

He shook his head as he took off his clothes. He was already fully erect and ready for her. Ariadne couldn't take her eyes away from the sight, which made Arthur laugh. He pulled her close. "So which position should we try first?"

Ariadne dropped to all fours and wiggled her bottom at Arthur. "I like this way," she said, looking at him over her shoulder. "Do you mind?"

Arthur gracefully sank down to his own knees and caressed the slope of her flesh. "I've thought about this, too," he admitted. "You know what's great about doing this in a dream?" he asked, sliding inside of her. She shook her head and tried to look at him over her shoulder. Arthur moved slowly at first. "You don't have to get rug burns in a dream."

Ariadne's laughter turned into mewling gasps of pleasure as he sped up, hips snapping against her. "That feels," she began, unable to finish her sentence.

"Tell me," Arthur ground out, moving as fast as he could to keep her panting and groaning. "I didn't know you were a talker," he managed to say. "Tell me what you want. Tell me everything. God, your voice..."

"There," she moaned, pushing back into his thrust. "There, there, right there. Harder, that spot right there, like that," she panted as he pushed deeper into her. "Yes, yes, there, just like that. I want it like that," she continued, verbalizing every fractured thought in her head. She hadn't ever thought it would be a turn on for him, since he was always so precise and rather taciturn on a job.

But then, they weren't on a job now, were they?

When she tightened around him and lost her ability to speak, Arthur withdrew and turned her onto her back. He moved inside her, rapid and deep. Ariadne gasped and ran her hands along his chest, arching into his touch as best as she could. "In the real world," he said in a growl, "I couldn't keep going. That's different."

Ariadne made a soft mewling sound as he flicked his fingers over her clit, and she ran her hands along his back. "Arthur," she whispered. Over and over she whispered his name, her voice fracturing when she came again. He kept going, still hard and deep inside her, looking for all the world as if he could go on like this for hours. Arthur pushed her legs up to her chest, her knees pressed against her breasts. Ariadne groaned as he continued to move, hitting some spot deep inside that made her insides melt. His hands were tight around her ankles, and he grunted with the force of his thrusts. The look on his face was intense, all of his legendary focus on her.

The timer ran out as she came again, and she knew full well that Arthur hadn't yet in the dream. That was definitely different from reality.

He tenderly removed the needles from her skin and grasped her neck to pull her in for a kiss. After that dream, Ariadne could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was damp and more than ready for him. She palmed his erection through his clothes, smiling against his mouth when he made a soft sound deep in his throat. "You took the lead on that one," she said when he broke the kiss to nibble at her earlobe. "Why don't I take the lead here?"

Arthur smiled against her neck. "What did you have in mind?"

Ariadne pulled at his clothes and laughed when her fingers shook on his belt. This was real, even if it felt silly to be nervous about it now. She was acting as if she hadn't just seen and felt him naked in a dream, but this was real. This was _different._

He didn't seem to find it strange, and there was a reverence in his touch once she was finally bared to his view. His eyes tracked her movements as she pushed him onto his back on the chaise lounge. He ran his hands lightly over her sides as she straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him, her breasts brushing against his chest. She was turned on and needy, teasing them both by brushing herself against the head of his cock. Arthur slid a hand along her back, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck. She reached down and guided him into her, moving more slowly than she initially wanted to. This was real, so she wanted to savor this.

Arthur tilted his hips up as she moved down, one hand sliding up to cup a breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, his eyes tracking her face as she moved above him. She started with long and slow strokes, her hands on his shoulders for balance. She wanted to move slowly, to draw out the pleasure, but she couldn't help but move faster. He felt wonderful and it had been far too long since her last relationship. Arthur made little soft grunting sounds, one hand tight on her ass and the other at her breast. He let his eyes fall shut, biting his lower lip as she began to move faster and faster. Ariadne wasn't quite as vocal in real life as she was in the dream, but Arthur seemed to be just as quiet. His face contorted slightly, eyes screwing tight and his mouth falling open as he grunted and gave a few erratic thrusts up into her.

Ariadne slowed when he made a hissing noise. "Too sensitive," he said apologetically, moving his hand from her breast to her hip in order to slow her down.

Leaning down over him, Ariadne kissed his forehead. "So what do you think? Is one better than the other?" she asked, smiling against his skin.

Chuckling, he traced the line of her back. "I don't think there's a right answer to that question. I think it requires repeating the experiment, don't you?"

Ariadne laughed and pulled back just far enough to make eye contact. "That sounds like the right answer to me."


End file.
